


第二次

by Iren_lous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Begging, Crying, Cyborg Dick Simmons, M/M, Mechanical failure, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sperm Swallowing, Swearing, Water as Lube, handjob, lifting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iren_lous/pseuds/Iren_lous
Summary: 发生在Chorus之后他们在Iris的某个时间点的事，一万字的纯色情





	1. They fuck

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为什么这个会写到一万字，它就这么存在了，如果你想知道的话，Sargenut在第二章才会有，第一章只是Grimmons的纯色情

Simmons 走进浴室，一边蹬掉脚上的靴子，一边把衬衫挂在钩子上。

现在已经是晚上 12 点了，或者说早上 0 点，一般来说 Simmons 不会选在这个时候洗澡，一个原因是太黑了，除了他正在使用的这一间以外别的淋浴间的灯都关上了，而他现在这盏也只是能勉强看见，他更多地是借助自己机械眼的夜视功能（因为 Sarge 担心有蓝色的混蛋们半夜偷袭加上的辅助功能，和 X 光扫描仪一起）来看清浴室的情况。

浴室里面空荡荡的，因为除了他别的红队的人都去睡觉了，狭小的淋浴间被隔开，每一间上面都有一盏灯，但它们只会在有人使用的时候才会被打开。 Simmons 把所有的衣服都丢在淋浴间外面的架子上，走进其中一间，他只是随手拉上了门，并没有把它锁起来，然后站在喷头下面。

当他打开阀门的时候，略带寒冷的水流打在他的胸前。 Simmons 打了个寒颤，第二个他不喜欢在这个时间洗澡的原因就是热水。 Donut 总是用去大半的热水，剩下的就算在平时也只够 Sarge 和 Simmons 凑合洗完，更别提今天连 Grif 都破天荒地洗了澡，于是现在剩下给他的就只有这种偏冷的水温。 Simmons 把头靠在墙壁上时叹息了一声，他不得不忍受这个温度，不然他就要忍受着黏糊糊的汗过一个晚上，因为 Sarge 的命令，他一整个下午都在帮 Lopez 修设备（尽管 Simmons 认为 Lopez 不需要帮助，他从对方讽刺语气的西班牙语中听出了“笨蛋”和“ No ”）， Grif 太懒了，而且 Sarge 也不愿意把重要的设备交到他手上， Donut ，哦，没人想看到热裤警察的兄弟出现在红队基地中不是吗？

Simmons 闭上眼睛，水流打湿了他的头发，在滑过皮肤时带来轻微的刺痛，它们聚成小股，从他的肩胛骨缓缓流下，经过脊椎时引起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，然后 … 一团火热猛地贴在了他的后腰上，一声细小的尖叫从他喉咙里冲出来， Simmons 几乎跳起来，他快速地转身，后背撞在墙上，在他摔倒之前手掌先撑住了墙，勉强支住了自己。

“哇哦，这可比我预想的反应还要大。” Simmons 抬起头，望着那个在他洗澡的时候袭击了他的混蛋 ——— “ Grif ！你在做什么，你已经洗过澡了，快出去！”他尖叫道，慌乱地用手捂住自己的身下，机械眼激动地闪着红光。

“不。”

“什么？” Simmons 睁大了眼睛，看着 Grif 向前走了一步，喉结紧张地上下动了动。

“我说‘不’， Sarge 说你帮 Lopez 修了一下午电脑，然后他命令我帮你放松一下。”他耸了耸肩，又往前一步，现在他们只剩下不到半米的距离了。

“哦，从什么时候开始你也会听 Sarge 的命令了。” Simmons 讽刺道。

“当我认为我找到一个很好的理由来偷偷做些我想做的事情的时候。” Grif 懒洋洋地回答，“想做爱吗？”

“什么！？”

“嘿，小声点混蛋，你可能会把 Sarge 吵醒的。”

“你才是那个让我尖叫的混蛋。” Simmons 抱怨道，但还是压住了音量，他的脸悄悄地红了起来，“你根本就不想帮我放松，你只是饥渴了。”

“你可以这么说，但是我不会承认你说的任何一句话。”

“而且，”环视了一下狭窄的淋浴间，“你不知怎么地觉得这是个合适的场合？”

“ Yep. ”

“在一个只能勉强够我们站着的‘公共’的，而且没有门锁的隔间。你知道那意味着谁都可以走进来然后看到我们两个在做 - 做什么对吧？”

“ Yep. ”

“在我洗到一半的时候？半夜十二点的时候？”

“哦，得了吧，只有这个时候没有人醒着, duh. ” Grif 毫不在意地回答，仍然保持了他那混蛋般的语气，他现在满脑子都在想着 Simmons 在说那个词时候的突然结巴和脸红有多么可爱。

“但他们随时都可能醒过来！” Simmons 瞪着 Grif ，“如果被 Sarge 发现了，谁知道他会怎么惩罚我们，也许他会让我们把整个浴室都彻底清洗十遍好让他不用闻到你身上肥肉的味道！”

“ Hm ，反正最后会听他命令的只有你，对我来说只要忍受他一如既往的辱骂就行了。”

“你是个该死的混蛋。”

“求你了, Simmons ,” Grif 尽力让自己听起来十分可怜，“难道你不怀念它吗？难道你能说上次不是你经历过的‘最棒的一次’吗？”

“但 - ” Simmons 卡住了，“但那次是我的第一次！”

“所以那确实是你最棒的一次！”

“逻辑不是这么运作的，这不 — 你不 —ughhhhhhhh— 别在意了！” Simmons 发出了绝望的声音，他沮丧地叹了口气，他很少在争论中赢过 Grif 的逻辑，而且 … 有一小部分他也在后脑中催促他同意。

他妥协了，而 Grif 在心底窃笑。

“别那么担心， Babe ，我会把这段时间深深地刻在你的脑子里的。” Grif 抓住 Simmons 的手臂，把他扯进一个吻里。

一个湿热的吻，牙齿咬着下唇，舌尖抚慰着留下来的牙印，在对方呼吸逐渐变得沉重时，舌头趁机滑了进去，和另外一条滑溜溜的舌头纠缠在一起，或是舔舐上面的口腔，掠夺着剩余的空气。

Grif 的左手在 Simmons 的后脑勺上，手指绞着湿透的半长发，按压着头发加深了这个吻。另一只手搭在背部的肩胛骨中间，在他的背上拖动着指甲，缓慢地沿着脊椎向下划，最后停留在尾椎骨上，在那一小片区域处绕着圈圈。

随着手指划过皮肤的触感逐渐加强， Simmons 不由自主地在湿吻之中溢出了几声呻吟，他觉得自己的腿在发抖，手臂在没被注意到的时候从墙壁上离开，转而搭在 Grif 的肩上，好让他把自己的重量靠在对方身上来保持站立。或许是为了平衡什么都感觉不到的机械皮肤， Simmons 剩下的人类皮肤变得日渐敏感，如果只是平时布料摩擦所带来的刺痛感他还可以勉强忍受，但如果是触碰感，尤其是被一个不知道怎么对他的敏感区域了如指掌的家伙触碰时，事情就开始变得有些棘手。

不，并不是说 Grif 摸他的力度太过粗暴，恰恰相反，另一个士兵抚摸他的力度十分温和而舒适，略显粗糙的手指带着水流按压着他的后腰 —— 这种感觉几乎可以说是飘飘欲仙的。

真正的问题出在体温上。 ** _上帝啊，他太烫了。_ ** Simmons 不着调地想着，不论在什么季节， Grif 总是保持着他那异常高的体温，当他宽厚的手掌擦过 Simmons 的敏感的皮肤时，那样的温度几乎使他想要尖叫，他甚至很难控制自己不拱起身体去追逐那个温度，更别提当他停下来，在抚摸一块特定的地方时， Simmons 坚定地认为他的那一块肌肉都被融化了。那种温度一方面使他不适，另一方面却使他想要更多，最后他抱住了 Grif 的腰，把自己紧紧贴在对方身上，汲取着热量。

“ Hmmmmmm ，感觉不错。”在漫长的吻结束后， Simmons 喃喃着说。

Grif 放开 Simmons ，迫不及待地扯下自己的四角短裤，把翘起的性器与 Simmons 的交叉在一起，尖端堪堪擦过胯部，他用一只手握住对方的阴茎，然后借着水流开始上下滑动，同时惊起了 Simmons 一阵小小的抽气声。

“ Grif! ” Simmons 想抱住 Grif 的腰，却被按着胸推到墙上，夹在对方和墙中间。背上冰凉的感觉让他忍不住哽咽了一下，他再次伸出手去把 Grif 拉到身上来，紧紧地贴着自己唯一的热源索取热量。

“ Yeah , Simmons? ” Grif 把嘴唇贴着 Simmons 脸上皮肤与金属的连接处对他低语，呼出的热气喷在他脸上泛着红晕的地方，加深的红色将他脸上的雀斑衬托得更加明显了。“可爱。”他在亲吻 Simmons 耳壳的时候说。

“闭 - 闭嘴，你不能这么说 … ” Simmons 慌乱地说，“别嘲笑我！”

“不管你想说什么，我只是在说一个事实，那就是你真的很可爱。” Grif 压低了他的声音，语气真挚。

Simmons 这次没有说话，他只是咕囔了几声然后把头埋进 Grif 的脖子里，有一下没一下地呻吟着。似乎是为了报复，他咬了一口 Grif 的肩膀，力度大到 Grif 皱起了脸。

“ Duuuuuuuude— ”

“ Hmm , huh ” Simmons 哼哼了几声，但还是松开了牙齿，转而用舌头轻轻地舔着他咬过的地方，一边扭着腰让自己的阴茎磨蹭着 Grif 的掌心。

不管是有意还是无心的，他微微踮起了脚，让 Grif 的阴茎滑到他的两腿中间，每次他的臀部摇摆都会带动大腿摩擦过阴茎， Grif 甚至认为他有几次戳到了那个特定的地方 —Simmons 会微微塌下去一点作为证明，他最后几乎整个趴在 Grif 的身上。

话说在前面， Grif 并不在意 Simmons 掌握他们做爱时的主权，不，他爱死了。平时的 Simmons 是敏感而神经质的，而且还是个马屁精，他更习惯吹捧而不是成为那个掌控者，但现在，他用手按着 Grif ，几乎让自己骑在 Grif 身上摩擦，而且饥渴地就好像从来没做过爱一样 — 虽然这确实是第二次 — 简直该死的色情，如果不是 Grif 长年练出来耐力，他可以因为 Simmons 大腿滑腻的触感而射出来。

再说一遍，他完全不在意，但并不代表他会什么都不做让自己变成 Simmons 的一个飞机杯或者别的什么玩意。

Grif 把空出来的手放在 Simmons 的腰上，粗糙的手指用力地刮蹭着那里的皮肤。另一只手圈上 Simmons 的阴茎，将外面的皮向后撸动，暴露出里面粉嫩的柱体，手指时不时擦过顶端的裂缝，缓缓地磨蹭着把溢出的体液涂抹在周围。

“你真棒，你知道吗？”他亲吻着 Simmons 的脖子，故意弄大的吮吸声传遍了整个浴室。

喘息声更大了，而 Grif 得意地笑了起来。

“你看起来像个美人，红头发，雀斑，苍白的皮肤，操，你就是个该死的色情明星，倒不是说你真的会去演色情片什么的，但你真的让我硬得像块石头。

“就像这样，随便取悦你自己，做任何你想要的，因为这是你应得的。”

Simmons 在短暂的喘息间嘟囔了几句，然后又把头埋进 Grif 的肩上，只是让后者笑得更加得意了。

“ You ’ re the best , Dick. ”

“该死的- Dex ！” Simmons 下意识地回了一句，已经被对方搅乱的大脑甚至忘记要控制住音量，所有的注意力都被放在了抚摸他的手掌带来的酥麻的快感上。 Grif 还在不断地说着情话，那被故意放低的声音像是直接在他大脑里响起一样，里面的含义则让他感受到了另外一种快感，每一句话都变成云涌在他小腹上的快感，将他推向顶端。

他几乎将阴茎捅进另一个士兵的掌心，臀部紧绷，手指抓紧，头抵着对方的肩，牙齿紧紧地咬着嘴唇。 Grif 偏了偏头，贴着 Simmons 的侧脸，在他茫然地抬起头来的时候低下去吻上了对方，仅仅只在高潮到来时漏出一声尖叫，剩下的全部都被堵在了喉咙里。

他们保持着这个状态，直到 Simmons 终于放松下来，气喘吁吁地靠在 Grif 身上。 Simmons 看着对方手里粘稠的体液，然后视线下偏，在看到对方仍然坚硬的性器时一僵：“呃 …Grif? 你还 … 你还没有 … ”“没有。” Grif 侧过头来亲吻他，“我打算留到下一轮，这一轮的主角是你，感觉怎么样？”

“ … 很棒。” Simmons 小声地回答。

浴室里安静了下来，只剩下水流打在地上的声音。 Grif 用一只手抚摸着 Simmons ，另一只手贴在他的胸前，拇指绕着乳晕打转，缓慢地逗弄着小小的乳头。 Simmons 舒适地哼哼几声，上半身后弓起来让对方的手指能在他身上随意地游离。

而 Grif 欣然接受，他粗长的手指滑过 Simmons 的每一寸皮肤，连冰冷的机械臂也没有错过，他用轻巧的力度抚摸光滑的表面，就好像手下的仍然是正常的人类皮肤，就好像他用力过度 Simmons 就会感到疼痛一样。当他的手指在身上流连时， Grif 的嘴唇又一次贴在 Simmons 脖颈与肩膀的交接处 — 吸吮，然后分开，让被亲吻过的皮肤慢慢泛红，直到大半个脖子都被他印上吻痕时， Grif 才得意地笑了起来。 Simmons 第二天照镜子的时候绝对会露出一个非常有趣的表情，这个想法就让 Grif 笑得更得意了。

Simmons 仰着头，他现在已经变成靠在墙上了，对于高潮后的疲惫逐渐退散，身体各处温和的快感萦绕在他的小腹上，疲软的阴茎在 Grif 的手里再次抽搐着抬起，这无疑是个很好的信号，那些之前只在他上半身的手指打着转向下游走，一路来到他的会阴处。 Simmons 喘息了几声，即使看不见他也能感受到那些手指按摩着他的会阴，下面的肌肉环伴随动作收缩舒张，一切都非常和谐，平缓而舒适，指尖甚至已经浅浅戳进了入口，他想动一动腿，好给对方留出更多的空间 ……

Simmons 猛地一僵。

“呃 ……Grif ？我的腿好像动不了了 … ”紧张的语气。

Grif 没有抬头，闷闷的声音从他肩膀上传来：“正常。”

“呃？你确定吗？因为我整个下半身好像都不能移动了？”

“当 … 什么？” Grif 猛地抬起头来，带着一脸迷茫的表情。

“呃呃呃呃 …… ” Simmons 下意识地缩了一下，“好像是机械故障然后压到了神经然后现在它卡住了所以 … 我也不知道！”

“ …… 什么？”

“我说，我 - 的 - 腿 - 动 - 不 - 了 - 了 — ”

Grif 沉默了。

“你是说‘故障了 - 动不了’了还是‘太激烈了 - 动不了’？”

“‘故障了 - 动不了’那种！我的腿生理上地动不了了！就像我前几次说的那样！” Simmons 忍不住拔高了音量。

“但是怎么 — 这是怎么发生的！？”

“我说了我不知道！大概是机械还是激素什么的 … ”

Grif 又沉默了。

“等等，上次也这样吗？”

“呃 … ” Simmons 别开了头，等于一个变相的同意。

“为什么你不告诉我！”

“我不知道！我上次基本上在开始几分钟后就不再记得什么了 …… 而且我后来说了！我告诉你我这几天都没法下床了！就在第二天早上！”

“我以为是我们做得太狠了 —— 等傻逼 Tucker 愚蠢的塔的效果过去的时候你都已经昏过去了，当然我会觉得你接下来几天下不了床是正常的，因为你可没有告诉我是你的腿动不了了！”

“我以为你知道！‘没关系这都是正常的’先生。” Simmons 嘲讽道。

“我怎么知道？我从来没有和生化人做过爱！你又怎么会觉得因为我说是正常的所以就把它当成正常的？”

“因为我从来没有做过爱，我怎么知道那不是！”

“你至少应该去找 Sarge ！他知道怎么修好他们。”

“哦，所以你觉得我应该走到 Sarge 面前然后和他说：‘嘿 Sarge ，我的机械腿因为我和 Grif 疯狂地做爱出故障了，你可以帮我修好吗，非常感谢你长官。’然后他就会修好他们而不是用散弹枪给我们一人一发子弹。”

“ Ughhhhhhhhhh ，杀了我吧。” Grif 从喉咙里冒出一串咕噜噜的声音。

“那真是个好主意。所以我们现在怎么办？我们应该停下吗？”

“ No.Fucking.Way. ” Grif 咬着牙说，“我等了那么久可不是为了在一半停下，你不能让我现在停下，这会生理意义上地杀了我的。”

“那你说我们怎么办，混蛋。”

“ …… 你的腿，我能人为移动他们吗？”

“我不知道 … ” Simmons 犹豫了，“你可以试一下？”

“ Hm. ”

Grif 弯下腰，手从后面握住了 Simmons 的小腿，然后慢慢向上使劲，那条腿就随着他力的方向抬了起来。

“我觉得可以，” Grif 抬头，捏了捏手里的腿让 Simmons 看，“你最多能劈叉多少？”

“呃，我柔韧性不是很好，所以我觉得你想的办法不行，而且我还是能感觉到我的腿所以请不要捏，很痒。” Simmons 咬紧了嘴唇。

“ Hm. ” Grif 从鼻子里哼了一下，然后又弯了下去。与上次不同，他先将手上的那条腿松开，然后改为把两只手都从 Simmons 两腿中间穿进去环绕过两条腿，手肘卡在膝盖后面，然后用手掌抓着他的小腿。

“准备好了吗？”

“什么？等等， Grif ，你要做什么？” Simmons 惊恐地问道，他咽了口口水，手指紧张地抓在 Grif 的肩膀上。

“只是试着把你抬起来，没什么大不了的。” Grif 嘟囔着。

“什 — 我的上帝啊 Grif ！” Grif 猛地站起来，机械腿承轴的转动声伴随着 Simmons 的尖叫一起响起。 Simmons 紧闭起眼睛，先是感到一阵腾空感，然后是后背猛地一痛，最后是胸前传来的大腿的触感。

“哈！” Simmons 睁眼，刚好看到 Grif 露出一个得意洋洋的笑容，“看到没？也没有想象的那么难。”

Simmons 深深地吸了一口气，抑制住一拳捶到 Grif 脸上的冲动，主要是担心对方会松手让自己掉下来，然后把它缓缓吐出，他用手捂住脸：“你看起来像个混蛋。”

“而你看起来很好。” Grif 上下扫视了一下 Simmons 现在的状态，双腿被他抬起来弯折着搭在他的肩上，身上还布满了他留下来的吻痕，因为被惊吓而略微下垂的性器失去了遮挡被完全暴露在他的面前。 **_多好的场面啊_**， Grif 在心里赞叹， ** _多好的场面啊。_ **

“哦去你的你这个 —— ” Grif 向前凑，在剩下的咒骂冒出来前先吻住了 Simmons ，后者不满地抗议了几声，但还是前倾，缓慢投入这个潮湿粘稠的吻里。

Grif 用肩膀将 Simmons 压在墙上不至于滑下去，空出来的手顺着腿侧滑进他的腿中间，重新回到之前的进度。

在他的拇指按压在肌肉环上时， Grif 打破了这个吻，转而从对方的嘴角向下拖拽着吻到胸前，舌头绕着乳晕一圈圈地舔舐着，在上面留下了自己的唾液。

手下的肌肉可以感受地放松了下来，伴随着逐渐放大的喘息声，第一个指节就这么毫无征兆地戳了进来。 Simmons 呼吸一滞，下意识地绷紧了肌肉。

Grif 没有急着挺进，他用拇指刮蹭着 Simmons 阴茎的根部，直到感到塞进去的手指不再被紧紧地挤压时才拉出来一点再往里面推入。大概是 Simmons 在努力放松的原因，剩下的半截手指没有再被阻碍过，一整根全部没入体内。

没有过多的停顿， Grif 就着一个频率抽动起手指，一开始仍然很阻塞，但在水流的帮助下，几次抽插之后手指的活动逐渐变得轻松了起来，于是他又加了一根手指，在复制了第一根的遭遇后，现在 Simmons 的屁股里已经有了两根手指了。 Grif 放弃了他正在亲吻的那边胸口，而是回到了 Simmons 的脖子上，用牙齿磨着他的喉结。

Simmons 顺从地抬起头，异物入侵的感觉已经不再那么陌生，反而是另一种空虚感升腾起来，他开始主动迎合起 Grif 的频率，虽然两条腿仍然不受控制，但他还是做到了扭动腰，至少改变了一点角度。他深深地吸着空气，然后再颤抖地吐出来，喉咙被压着的感觉其实并不好受，但在这样的情况下竟然也变成了一种别样的感觉。

“你能感受到吗， Simm ？”就是这个时候 Grif 决定开始说话，“你能感觉到我的手指在你的体内，感受到他们的运动吗？”

“是 - 是的 - ” Simmons 颤抖着回答， **_该死的他当然能感受到_**。那些手指， Simmons 的脑子里浮现出画面，自从他们上次的疯狂之后，他就一直忍不住去盯着他们看，甚至因为回忆他们在他身体里活动的感觉而口干舌燥。 那些手指， 和他们讨厌的主人一样肥胖，他们在他的体内乱动，上面凹凸不平的老茧和伤疤在他的体内摩擦，逼着他发出一声呜咽。

“你做得很好，觉得你还可以再接受一些吗？”

他 吞下一口口水，点了点头。 ** _看在上帝的份上，他的手指再不进来我就要死了_ ** ， Simmons 崩溃地想到，他尽最大的努力放松起自己，为了下一根手指做着准备。尽管他的角度看不到后面的情况，但是触感是如此明显以至于无法忽略。他能感受到 Grif 的手指在慢慢分开，能感受到他的内壁紧紧地贴在上面，能感受到第三根手指在缝隙之间摩挲着寻找空间的感觉。他感觉到 Grif 弯曲起了关节，粗大的关节顶着内壁，这有点疼，如果不是 Simmons 被渴望占据了头脑的话他会这么觉得的，但他最后只是在进入时发出一声急促的喘气。 Grif 给了他一个安抚的吻，亮晶晶的口水涂满了他的嘴唇，让它们闪着湿漉漉的光。

当他们分开的时候，他感觉到 Grif 的手指动了起来。

Simmons 咬紧了嘴唇，他一只手的手指拽着 Grif 的头发，另一只手攀在他的上臂上，抓着隆起的肌肉，尽最大的努力不让呻吟从嘴里冒出来。

** _不够。_ **

** _太慢了，为什么他动得这么慢。_ **

两个想法在同一时间占据了 Simmons 的脑子，他确实感觉到饱胀感从下面传来，但这个摩擦的速度只是让他头皮发麻。 有什么不对劲，他已经得到了他渴望的，但为什么他还是感到不满足。

“你想要什么， Simm ？告诉我你想要什么，我想听你说出来，告诉我，然后我就给你。”低低的声音在他耳边响起，如果 Simmons 能稍微分去一点注意力的话，他会注意到 Grif 说话的声音也在微微颤抖，注意到 Grif 和语句相反的，几乎是乞求的语气。

** _我想要什么？_ **

Simmons 又呜咽了，他想要什么？他想要一些比手指更加粗壮的东西，更能把他从内部撑开，填满他所有的下流的想法，他想让 Grif 打开他，把他压在墙上，让他渴求，然后再满足他。

** _ 上帝啊 , 他真的憋得太久了。 _ **

“告诉我， Simm ，告诉我。”

“我想要你。”第一句总是最难的，但 Simmons 做到了，“操我吧， Grif ，我真的需要你 … 请操我， Dex… 请 … ” Simmons 没能完成剩下的句子，他听到 Grif 在呻吟，然后他身体里的手指被迫不及待地拉了出来，比之前还巨大的空虚感袭击了他，但 Grif 没有让他等太久，他的腿被大力分开，整个人几乎被对折起来， Grif 不稳的呼吸喷洒在他的小腹上，激起那片皮肤一阵颤抖，然后是 Grif 的阴茎，在他的洞口摩擦着。

Simmons 的意识在 Grif 刚挤进去一个头的时候就已经飞走了，他没时间注意到对方什么时候戴上了套（他把套放哪了？），他想着的只有他一直想要的东西 — 他暗恋十多年的男朋友赶快把他该死的阴茎塞进来。

Simmons 弯下上半身，抱着 Grif 的脑袋，人类那条腿在不知道什么时候恢复了控制，此时正用力勾着 Grif 的后背，把对方拉近，期待他能明白自己的暗示加快一点速度，因为说真的，虽然已经忍了那么多年了，但他现在觉得只要自己再忍五篇分钟就会可怜地爆炸在 Grif 的身上，死因是欲求不满，凶手是在他下面速度太慢的 Grif 。

“啊 … 你就不能，一口气进来 … 什么的 … 上帝啊，别停下来 … 哈啊 … ”

“操，真应该让你看看自己的样子。” Grif 咬着牙说，忍得快要爆炸的又不只是 Simmons 一个人，如果不是 Simmons 即使用三根手指来扩张还是紧紧地吸着他，他早就可以进到底了。

“ Gosh— 你真的太紧了，你甚至有在放松吗？还是这就是你想要的， hm ？像一个婊子一样吸着我，还是说你实在是太想念它了，想念它在你体内的感觉吗？因为那感觉真是该 . 死 . 的 . 爽。”伴随着每一个从牙齿间挤出来的字， Grif 就往上用力挺一下胯，他可能有些过于急进， Simmons 的呻吟里夹杂了几声痛苦的喘气，但他认为如果他因为听从 Simmons 的要求而被责怪的话绝对是愚蠢的。

而且，他也从来没想到会遇到这个情况。他们第一次做爱是因为那个操蛋的繁殖神殿和 Tucker 被色情塞满的脑子。当那股冲击波的效果在他们身上发挥作用时， Grif 完全失去了理智，他只是不停地摩擦着身下的 Simmons ，追求肉体的碰撞和混乱淫靡的吻。事后 Grif 能记住的只有 Simmons 皮肤上混杂在一起青青紫紫的吻痕和牙印，还有他身上痛了好几天的抓痕。

** _该死的润滑油，永远没法在需要的时候出现。_ **

Grif 把罪过推到润滑油上。

** _ 还有？感谢上帝让我看到了 Simmons 这个样子，比我想的好太多了。 _ **

这是真心的， Grif 以为 Simmons 在做爱的时候会像个他平时一样，抱怨个不停，或者是展现出他的书呆子气质要求他们按照教科书 — 如果有教这种的教科书的话 — 上说的一步都不能出错。

显然他从来没有想过 Simmons 完全失去控制，被欲望侵占了头脑的样子：红色的头发湿淋淋地披在肩上，随着他的动作慢慢地摇晃，有一部分碎发贴在他的脸上，红色的头发衬着他的雀斑，脸色潮红，被亲到红肿的嘴唇开开合合，喉结上下滚动的时候从喉咙深处发出低沉的呻吟，手臂勾着他的脖子，大腿 — 人类的那条 — 不停地发抖。

还有他的眼睛，被替换的机械眼闪着红光，属于他自己的人类眼睛却泛着水光，绿色的虹膜在水光之中闪动，他发现对方的视线在不断往下，然后又紧张地眨了眨，害怕又急切的情绪几乎满溢出来。

** _ 操， 即使还没有真的开始，他看起来也像是被从内到外地操透了。 _ **

Grif 不着边际地想到，一边又往里面推进一截。如果他能早点知道 Simmons 哭起来会让他硬得这么疼，他绝对不会嘲笑他躲在厕所里对着镜子哭了，他甚至会后悔没有在他哭的时候闯进去， 他浪费了太多的机会。

“ Mhmm… ”当 Grif 完全沉入的那刻，他们两个不约而同地发出了满足的叹息。“你还好吗？” Grif 托着 Simmons 的臀部，稍微调整了一下角度让他们贴得更紧。

“是，是的，我认为？” Simmons 紧张地回答，他眼睛向下，试图看见 Grif 卡在他身体里的样子，但他能看见的只有他们的胯部紧紧地贴在一起，深棕色和白色的皮肤像是 Grif 身上的移植痕迹一样紧密相连。

他的喉结上下动了动，他还担心 Grif 进不来，半路卡住的尴尬抓紧了他，但现在看看啊，他们贴合得如此自然，虽然过程有些痛苦，但现在 Grif 塞满了他的每一个角落，而这种被全身心打开的感觉实在是太好了。 **_为什么我们不早点这么做_**， Simmons 忍不住想到。

想想有多少地方可以让他们乱搞，在厨房里，在走廊上，在红军的例行会议上，甚至在疣猪号上，虽然可能会被 Sarge 发现，然后他们就要面临，不，现在不要想 Sarge ，天啊，他们甚至可以在蓝军的基地里 …Simmons 光是想到那个场面就觉得浑身发烫，那些想法让他的小腹一阵抽搐，然后被 Grif 的声音拉回了现实：“嘿，专心点， Simmons ，你在想什么？”

“什么？我什么都没在想，为什么这么说。” Simmons 觉得他的脸要烧起来了，希望 Grif 没有发现。

“ Duh ，你刚刚忽然吸得更紧了，而你看起来并不是专注去做的 …… 等等，” Grif 的眼睛眯起来了， Simmons 心里一紧，“你在想什么下流的东西吗？”

“ …… 没有。”

“ Holy crap ，你确实在想！” Grif 咧嘴笑了起来。

“闭 - 闭嘴！” Simmons 的声音弱了下去，“我没有在想什么 Grif ！”在他还没来得及说完之前， Grif 用力地挺动了一下，把他想说的话全部操了回去。

“所以说，” Grif 扶着他的腰，又用力地撞击了几下，“你在想着我，是吗？”

“是 — 不是！哈啊 … 上帝啊就 … 闭上你的嘴，操 — ” Simmons 大声地呻吟着，努力在撞击中憋出一句断断续续的回答。

Grif 哼哼几下，倒是没有再继续逗弄他，而是专注于连续的动作中，他抓住 Simmons 的大腿根把对方固定在身上，以一个特定的频率耸动，既不会太快，又确保每次都能深入到里面。他换了个角度，阴茎在拔出来时用力地向下压，摩擦着内壁，然后再捅进去，每次胯部击中对方臀部时都能得到一声响亮的肉体碰撞声。

浴室里淫靡的声音有节奏地响起，在每一个角落里回荡。“哦 - 操 … 操， Dex… ” Simmons 把头埋在自己的臂弯里，指甲死死地抠着 Grif 的后背，声音里带着颤抖的气息。他的大脑被汹涌的快感撞击到无法形成正常的语句，而是反复在“操”、“上帝”和“ Dex ”中轮回，偶尔还夹杂着带着哭腔的“再深点”以及“用力”。哪怕只是短小的词语都很难保持完整，更多的只是发了一半的音就被喘息声截断了，变成混乱的状态。

因为 Grif 把他压在墙上的原因，每次耸动他的后背都会重重地在墙上摩擦过去，几乎让他产生了一种被干进墙壁里的错觉。如果他还能够思考的话肯定已经开始抱怨他的后背被擦破皮了，但他现在连抱怨都做不到，只能弓起背部，攀着 Grif 的肩挤出几声呻吟。

虽然过程有些久，但 Grif 最终还是顶到了某个柔软的腺体。 Simmons 的声音几乎变了个调，发出了一声比之前都要缠绵的哭声。“ G-Grif ！怎么 … 哈啊 … 那是什么？！” Simmons 几乎是惊恐地喊了起来。 Grif 没有回答，而是仔细地摸索着方位，然后又猛击了一下。

这一次的快感传递得比上一次还要迅速，一阵阵酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨一路传导到大脑，他忍不住绷紧了肌肉，手指紧紧攥在一起。“哦操”他听到 Grif 小声的呻吟，但空白的大脑无法意识到是因为他的肠壁猛地纠缠上体内的阴茎导致的。 Grif 往后退 — 仍然死死纠缠的内壁也被跟着拉出了一点 — 然后又顶进去，没有走弯路，每一下都直奔那块特定的区域，然后又恢复了之前的节奏。

快感一波接一波地袭来，快速地击垮了他的意识，残存的羞耻心被顶到不知道哪里去了， Simmons 终于崩溃地哭了起来，胡乱地喊着 Grif 的名字，甚至忘记了要控制音量。

“操 - 操 —Simmons ，你太棒了 - ” Grif 一只手手掐着另一个士兵的腰，把他牢牢按住向上顶，手指几乎陷进了肉里。另一只手握着 Simmons 的阴茎 — 它被可怜地压在他的小腹上，随着他们的律动不停地摇晃 — 将铃口流出的前液涂抹在周围，然后借着水流猛地一撸。

又一次绞紧。“操！” Grif 几乎是哽咽着说话，“操操操操 - 哦天啊你感觉太好了 Simm ，太热了太紧了 … 该死的好 — 哦天啊 — 你真他妈的漂亮 … ”

“操 … 我要 -Grif ！” Simmons 尖叫着被推过了界线，他绷紧了肌肉，瘦长的阴茎在 Grif 的手里抽搐几下，把大部分的精液都喷洒在了夏威夷人的胸前，少部分甚至溅在他的脸上。 Grif 舔掉嘴边的精液，抬头吻住了还在失神的 Simmons ，趁他还没注意到的时候把嘴里的东西引渡了过去，一边按着他加快速度做最后几下冲刺。

“ G-Grif ！” Simmons 皱起眉毛想把嘴里的东西吐出来，但唯一的出口被 Grif 堵住了，他只能小声呜咽着吞了下去，难闻的味道让他忍不住流泪。 Grif 亲了亲他的眼睛，最后几下推拉然后猛地停了下来，阴茎深深地埋进 Simmons 的体内，闭着眼睛享受属于他的时刻到来。

接下来的几分钟他们都没说话， Grif 保持着把 Simmons 压在墙上的姿势，头枕着他的肚子，喘着粗气等激素的作用平定下来。

“上帝啊 … ” Simmons 动了动，背后火辣辣的感觉让他叹了口气，“我的背痛得要命。”

“别抱怨了，我的背也疼得要死，我以为你是定期剪指甲的。”闷闷的声音从 Simmons 的肚子上传来。

“我是！” Simmons 下意识地挺起来，然后一阵酸软又让他摔回墙上，“我只是没注意 … ”

“嗯哼。” Grif 哼哼几声又沉默了下去。

“ ……Grif ？”

“ Yeah ？”

“你不能用睡着了来逃避帮我洗澡和洗头，而且你还要负责把痕迹清理干净。”

这一下 Grif 倒是猛地抬起了头，从喉咙里发出一串轰鸣声音。“ Ughhhhhhhh ，我们就不能把那些工作留到明早再做吗？又不是说一个晚上那些东西会自己跑掉。”

“就是因为它们不会自己跑掉所以你才要清理，蠢货。”

Grif 瞪着 Simmons 。

Simmons 瞪了回去。

Grif 叹了口气。

“ Fine ！” Grif 立上半身，扶着 Simmons 的腰把性器抽了出来，伸手摘下上面的安全套打了个结丢在地上。

Simmons 缓缓吐了口气，然后才注意到他的洗澡水已经完全变冷了，寒冷的水流打在他皮肤上惊起一阵寒颤， Grif 估计也发现了这一点，他把 Simmons 的腿掰成一个站立的姿势放在地上，让他背靠着自己。如果不是他累得一根手指都抬不起，他估计会更愿意整个人缠绕在 Grif 身上，而不是像现在这样懒洋洋地靠在 Grif 怀里，看着 Grif 撩着水流帮他们两个都冲洗干净。

太舒服了，难怪 Grif 那么懒。 Simons 打了个哈欠， Grif 散发的热量把他包裹在里面，就像一张巨大的毯子一样，连他的思绪都被捂得飘了起来。

“我们应该多做爱。” Simmons 在喃喃完之后就闭上了眼睛。


	2. After they fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点点Sargenut和一点点Grimmons的后续

“我觉得他们已经完了。” Dount 手里拿着两杯热可可坐在桌子旁边，把其中一杯放在 Sarge 面前，冲着老人眨了眨眼。

“他们确实是完了！那两个藐视权威打扰长官休息的家伙应该被处以死刑！” Sarge 冷哼了一声，嘴里嘟嚷着抱怨：“竟然在军事设施中做些肮脏的事，还用残酷的手段折磨 Simmons ，讨厌的 Grif ！”他激动地站了起来，大口地喝了一口热可可，然后皱起了眉头，“ Dount ！我要求的是一杯威士忌，用来表达我对于失去一位优秀的士兵的痛苦！而不是这甜甜的鬼东西！”

“但是， Sar-ge ，我们基地里没有威士忌，实际上，我们什么酒精都没有，它们都被火烧光了，这杯热可可还是我自己的私藏。” Dount 撅起嘴唇，仰着头看着 Sarge ，“而且我觉得 Grif 不实在折磨 Simmons 。”

“相信我，孩子！当我听到一个痛苦的哭声时，我绝对不会错认！” Sarge 愤愤地说，“还有那些绝望的呻吟和哀求 … 不要向你的敌人求饶， Simmons ！不要忘记我教给你的！”

“可是他是在向 Grif 求饶，他不是我们的队友吗？”

“向 Grif 求饶比向敌人求饶更不可原谅！”

“ Awwwwww ，但是 Sarge— ”

“不要再质疑你的长官了，士兵！我唯一没有现在就用我的散弹枪给他们一人一发子弹只是因为你一直在拦着我！”

“我相信您一定会有机会给他们一人来一发的，长官！” Dount 暗示性地眨了眨眼，“但是 Simmons 已经听你的命令忙活了一天了，难道他不值得一个奖赏什么的吗？”

“他当然值得，所以我会先打死 Grif ！” Sarge 仍然死死盯着浴室的门，就像是下一秒马上就要冲进去一样。

“我觉得那样反而会让他更加难受 …… ” Dount 放弃了再去和 Sarge 争辩的想法，他已经为了他的队友们的幸福做了很多努力了，他认为自己应该为此得到一枚奖章什么的。

Dount 抚摸着杯子的边缘，一只手托着下巴，目不转睛地盯着 Sarge ，里面闪烁的光彩让人想起闪光粉，也让年长者不适地抖了抖，强装镇定地坐了下来，啜了一口热可可 —— 甜甜的，就像 Donut 一样，但 Sarge 是绝对不会承认他这么想过的。

就在 Sarge 坐立不安准备开口时， Donut 抢先开口了：“对了 Sarge ，你真的能听出痛苦的哭声吗？”

“什么？” Sarge 愣了下，“当然我可以！”

“ Awwww ,我希望我也能做到像你一样，我总是会把它弄混。”

Sarge 并没有仔细想是和什么弄混，他得意地笑了起来，“ Heh heh ，这不是什么困难的事，主要是靠我多年在战场上积累的经验以及不断的练习 —— 抓住一个蓝军然后用我的散弹枪猛击他们的脸！”

“十分振奋人心的演讲，长官！” Donut 用愉快的语调继续夸奖着 Sarge ，“那为什么我们不现在就开始训练呢，我可以做出很多种声音然后你可以帮我分辨它们！”

“什么？” Sarge 的直觉告诉他有什么不对劲，但 Donut 比之前更加闪亮的眼睛让他把拒绝的话又吞了下去。

“求你了 Sarge ，你可以来我的房间，我请求 Kimball 女士给我换了张特别舒服的大床。” Donut 眨了眨眼睛，把滑下来的金发撩到耳朵后面。在 Sarge 没发现的时候，他已经和 Donut 近到大腿贴在一起了，年轻人微微前倾，一种他叫不出名字的香味钻进他的鼻子里，他看到 Donut 的手轻轻放在他的大腿上，红润的嘴唇向上翘起，露出一个暗示性的笑容。

“ …… 既然这样的话，” Sarge 吞了口唾液，然后突然站起来，把 Donut 打横扛在肩上，“你还在等什么，士兵！时间已经不多了，你的房间，双倍速度！”

“可是我这样的姿势没法加速啊 Sarge. ”

“不许质疑你的长官！”

“ Grif ！” Simmons 在被塞进被子里的时候仍然在挣扎着抗议，“你还没有把浴室清理干净， Sarge 明天早上起来会看见的！”

“不，他不会。” Grif 又把 Simmons 塞回去，然后钻进被子里抱住他。

“什，你又不知道！”

“当然我知道，马屁精，我刚刚看见 Sarge 扛着 Donut 进房间了， Donut 不会让他在明天凌晨之前睡觉的，他在明天中午之前都不会起床。” Grif 打了个哈欠，抱紧了 Simmons ，“我相信你明天可以在他起床之前清理干净浴室的。”

“但是 … ” Simmons 还想说些什么，但 Grif 的手脚缠住了他，还把头埋在他的脖子里，均匀绵长的呼吸从耳边传来。

“好吧 … ”他 叹了口气，抬手抱住了 Grif ，温暖的感觉再一次包裹了他，Simmons闭上眼睛，在Grif的怀抱里睡着了。


End file.
